


Sailing the seven seas

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dream team minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Background characters - Freeform, Backstory, Clay | Dream Needs A Hug, Crack, Dark Past, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flashbacks, I Don't Even Know, L’manberg is a British ship, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Pirates, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort Of, Tags Are Hard, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Treasure Hunting, Violence, battles, dream team are pirates, fued, it's rough really, no beta we die like men, pasts are gradually revealed, war(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The dream team sail the seas, a way to escape their past. Though for Dream, his past is following on a boat, constantly trying to catch him and his crew.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo / Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	1. Set the SEAnes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dream team fanfic, I’ll be honest this is completely self-indulgent and I don't watch that many of their videos. I don’t really have the time to watch that many anyway, so sorry if the character is OOC, I’ll try to keep them in character. Also, everyone will be called their tag’s or shortened, I don’t ship the people, I ship their characters/ personas.
> 
> !! UPDATES RANDOMLY !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are rough seas, drylands and a new adventure to take place. If only those boring British pirates would leave them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incredibly self-indulgent and because of that, I have added my own Minecraft persona. My tag is the character graveyard (that's not my whole tag :P) Anyway! I hope you enjoy, don't forget to leave a comment! (If you want)

Dream stood on deck, map in hands as he guided Sapnap on directions. Sapnap lazily rested his hands on the wheel as their corse was a constant straight ahead. Dream rolled the map, tucking it under an arm roughly as he swiftly pulled out his compass. Flicking the silver object open he watched as the hand whirled around and didn’t stop, irritated, Dream let out a huff before roughly tucking it back into his trouser pocket. They were pirates, they wore cheap black or brown trousers, white (more dirty cream now) shirts, belts and long worn jackets as well as a pair of mucky brown boots. Dream was the captain, so he, of course, had a large pirate hat with a bright green sash tied around it. The pirates all had things hanging off their belts, guns and knives attached and clothe tangling about. Each seemed to have their trade piece. George a pair of silly white goggles, Sapnap a white bandanna, Bad, a large black hood and Dream? He had a white porcelain mask with a sinister smile drawn on to it. No one but the people from his past saw him without it. 

There were other crew members, of course, they had their own trademarks too. There was Graveyard, usually just called Grave, with a thin clothe that he never took off over both his eyes (which he could see through, but no one could see past) and thick black earrings. Danny, a boy with thick leather straps around his left upper arm, each band signifying every innocent flame he crushed so he would never forget off them. Lastly Monster, the youngest, with a single glove and a missing finger. And that was Dream’s crew. He didn’t trust anyone else and didn’t need anyone else, what he has is more than enough. They had stuck by his side through terrible dangers, Dream would stick by theirs.

Dream had an awful knack for adventure, constantly seeking out te next best daring one. His satisfaction is completing dangerous mission, the prize at the end meant nothing to him. The whole crew followed him wherever. Most were on the shop because he saved them, helped them or just gained their trust in some way and now they will do anything for him. Of course, Bad and Danny are the voice of reason when Dream and the team go too crazy, but that is very rare. They were still trying to figure out a solid name for the boat. It was currently saddled with ‘the dream’ but Dream protested, saying it was literally his name and he didn’t like it. The crew had only been officially together and sailing the seas for a year or so, a certain navy ship had caught wind of them quickly and had sought out to stop them, it was exhausting really, Dream would contatantly complain. 

They were on an adventure currently, ‘The lost jewel’ the treasure was called. It sounded dumb and cliche, Dream loved dumb and cliche. They had first heard of it after a raid of a nearby village. Hearing about the treasure put the team in good spirits after the raid since it had sadly ended in a few casualties, they may be pirates but they didn’t want to kill anybody innocent. Before the raid, the bartender had told Dream of the legend. The lost jewel would grant whoever found it one wish, so long as they returned the jewel to the sea. If they failed to return the jewel, the sea would swallow them whole and keep them it’s prisoner for 10,000 years.

They would discuss late at night when the seas were calm what they would wish for. While drinking more ale and rum they would laugh and joke about. ‘I don’t know, spending a night with the captain does sound very promising.’ George had joked, a tipsy winked spared to the captain. ‘I would want to see under that mask.’ Sapnap quipped back. ‘And I would want a smart crew.’ Dream laughed, pulling the two boys harmlessly by their ears. The crew had burst out laughing, raising their drinks for meaningless reasons like they did in the movies. This continued for a while, teasing and bantering back and forth while they all slowly drank their lager. None of them got drunk, never at sea or late into the nights. It was too dangerous, the possibility of rough seas or an attack from another ship was too strong. So tipsy was the state they stayed in. 'All I'm saying is if we were drunk and those L'man-child-berg gits attacked, we would still win. Those navy sods are as slow as a sea lion.' George angrily muttered as he slammed his jug down. 'Are sea lions slow?' 'Is it called L'man-child-berg?' 'What is it even called? I swear that Tommy fellow always shouts it's name before they attack.' Questions filled off as the confused, (and tipsy) crew jostled about. 'It is quite a funny sight, that young arse in his navy uniform shouting for his men to attack along with the stupid name of that ship.' The group laughed and continued to throw jeers at the navy crew who weren't there. The ship's flag began to flutter wildly as the winds picked up, Dream the first to spot it from his seat by a window. He immediately began to shout about orders as everyone quickly dropped their drinks and rush out back onto the deck. Dream stared at the flag as his crew ran about to steady the ship and prepare for choppy seas. Originally the flag was just a plain piece of cloth, but once Grave, their resident artist, got ahold of it it became a neon green through paint, chemicals and poisons, all found in Grave’s pouch attached to his belt, alongside throwable explosive potions of poison. There was the same sinister black smile painted on a white circle in the centre of the flag, copied from Dream’s mask. It was clear who’s ship this was, just from the flag alone. 

‘Hold her steady.’ Dream called to Sapnap, who maned the wheel as he ran up the steps to the quarter deck to join him. ‘There should be land nearby if you fear the seas are too much we can try and find cover.’ Dream called over the know whistling wind. Sapnap has a sixth sense when it came to the seas, knowing when it becomes too much for the dear boat. ‘I think we should find cover.’ Sapnap guided. ‘Then that is what we shall do.’ Dream reassured. Dream began to shout orders to the crew rushing below. Monster, for such a young lad, was quick and strong, holding a rope steady. Bad was below deck, most likely checking for any damage. Danny was holding onto the mast as he untangled ropes. George in the crow’s nest, looking for land through a spyglass. Grave was mirroring Monster. ‘Land, straight right!’ George called down, ‘Received.’ Dream called back as Sapnap began to quickly turn the wheel, the rudder creaking behind them as the ship began to turn. 

'We aren't going to make it.' George called down, the boat had tipped slightly and waves were crashing at its side, rocking and jostling the boat. The waves smashed at the boat side and gradually the water got higher and higher up the boat's side. Eventually, the ocean was above the sides and was washing over onto the deck. 'Bad! Get up here, water overboard.' Dream called to Bad bellow deck. Dream had the wheel now, turning as fast as he could. 'We'll make it.' He had shouted back to George, the man invisible so high in the darkness. A harsh wave struck and the boat was thrown left, Grave was unable to stand his ground and was thrown to the deck floor, Sapnap quick to rush and help him up. As soon as Grave was on his feet, Sapnap took his place gripping on to the rope that has been whipping about in the wind. 'Hold the sails!' Dream called, 'I'm- trying.' Sapnap grunted out, using all his force to keep the rope tight. 'Dock, straight ahead!' George shouted in glee, the crew cheering out knowing they could make it back to land.


	2. Enemies await

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream Team plan their adventure. They get a little held up rough seas hit.

They had made it onto land. A seemingly abandoned dock lay waiting. They had lowered the anchor and tied up the rope. The land itself was not abandoned, though. They made it to a bar, immediately at a table and ordering a few drinks to share about. The spot they had chosen was subtly distanced from the others so they could discuss plans in hushed whispers, there was bickering and squabbling as George and Sapnap butted heads like always. They never could decide anything, Bad and occasionally Danny having to be the voice of reason. This time though, Dream cut in with a final decider. ‘We leave at sunrise.’ Dream said. ‘We head of East and continue our route to the Island of Cacoi.’ ‘Captain.’ Monster had called, ‘Yes?’ ‘I think we ARE on the island of Cacoi.’ He broke. Everyone went silent as the crew looked around. ‘Where are we?’ Bad had kindly asked the nearest stranger. ‘Cacoi island.’ The man had replied nicely with a tipsy grin. ‘I thought treasure islands were deserted.’ Danny huffed. ‘This one isn’t.’ Sapnap stated, ‘Clearly.’ George gestured to the entire room full of bubbly people, Sap just punched him in the arm, George calling out in pain and rubbing at his arm, 'Dreammm.' George whined. Dream stayed silent, mulling over a rethink of the plan. ‘Regroup at sunrise at the dock, we head off immediately. No stealing from here and NO casualties. We head to the caves, in and out. Don't mess about, George, Sapnap, Bad is sticking with your arses.’ Dream decided, banging his cup on the table then raising it to the sky. The crew cheered, banging their cups on the table once and then too, raising their cups to the sky. It took George and Sapnap a second after the group had chugged their drinks together. The rest of the group watched for a second as the realisation dawned on George and Sapnap, 'Hey!' 'Yeah, wait a second.' The rest laughed at the distraught two, 'What about Monster? That git touches everything.' Dream rolls his eyes, 'Yeah, but monster's a gentle giant. Nothing ever happens. You two are too careless.' 'Hold on, what about that time, the gold chalice, Monster touched that rock then we fell through the floor.' Sapnap argued, George awkwardly looked away and Bad giggled, 'Nope, that was George. He pulled at the torch.' Sapnap glared at George in betrayal. 'Hold on,' George bit, pointing straight in Sapnap's face. 'You picked up that obvious diamond on that rock.' 'Shut up! I thought it would make us rich!' Sapnap argued. 'It was on a rock, in the middle of the lake. It could not have been more obvious!' George jeered. 'You two, quite it.' Dream called, once again glaring at the two. 

They stayed for a while, George seemed to hang off of Dream's side as he giggled in a drunken stupor. Bad was watching over the group as Monster and Sapnap had each tried to run off multiple times. Danny was talking to a pretty lady nearby, the girl subtly hinting back. Grave was watching with a silent grin as everyone was being drunk and stupid. Sapnap had calmed down and now sat by Grave's side, babbling on about nothing important. Dream and George had left together first, no one said anything about it, but it wasn't the first time. Bad had dragged Monster out of the pub after he tried to run off for about the seventh time. Danny left next, the girl hanging on his arm in fits of giggles. Grave and Sapnap left last, Sapnap had sipped his ale as he babbled about. Grave had drunk the leftovers everyone else didn't finish. 'Let's go.' Sapnap said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows about teasingly. Grave just rolled his eyes and let Sapnap drag him out, knowing the boy would pass out as soon as he saw a bed. 

Dream laughed as George swung him about by his arm. George giggled as he stumbled about the streets. Dream, who was only slightly tipsy, watched with a gentle smile. George sang and winked as he danced to nonexistence music. Pretending to be the leader of an orchestra and then the strings. 'Come on, George. This is our stop.' Dream said, holding out a hand for George to run too. George did, of course, running up to Dream's hand and grabbing it with a grin. 'Let's go!' George cheered and Dream led him inside, buying a room and pulling George up the stairs. George jumped on the bed, letting his back hit the mattress as he bounced lightly. Dream pulled off his hat and belt, leaving on his mask, before walking over to George and hugging the excited boy. 'I'm only doing this because you'll forget.' Dream sighed. George snuggled into him slightly, gradually falling asleep. Dream laid him down, huffing and dragging a hand down his face under his mask. Dream slowly took it off and got into a second bed, drunk George hadn't even noticed it. Dream stared at the ceiling. Sleep scarred him, his dreams (nightmares, more like) were always the same. The three faces, flashing in different scenes, moments. Dream sighed as he slowly fell asleep, a lone tear falling down his face as he drifted off. The first moment was of a lone blonde-haired, green-eyed with three, jagged, bleeding scars. The young boys crying, grasping at his face and feeling at the ground. It changed and within a second it was a different moment, a different boy, this one was slightly taller, brown-haired and brown-eyed, he was crying but he wasn't calling out. His knees were pulled up to his chest and a scraggly hat was being harshly pulled over his ears, the boy was stretching the hat's fabric with how tightly he was pulling it down. There was one more moment of a single boy this one had black hair, he had one hand (covered in blood) grasping at his eyes, the other was at his throat. He was screaming out but it was clear no sound came out of his throat. Then it was all three of the boys, stood in a line grasping at each other's backs with giant grins. Then it flickered, the boys sat in corners of alleyways, underweight, dirty, sickly, but still together. It changes to the last moment dream ever sees again, two of them, the blonde and the black-haired two. The brown-eyed one can't be seen. They're grasping at each other tightly. The blonde is wearing a mask, white porcelain with a creepy smile, but you can see the end of a scar peaking from his ear. The black-haired has a scrappy piece of black cloth pulled tightly around his head, covering his eyes. He has pieces in his ears too, but they are heavily scarred as if the black pieces in his ears are to cover scarring. Dream awoke with a jolt, sweating and crying. He wasn't making a sound but he was heaving, his breaths coming out short as he hurriedly climbed out of bed. Dream felt about through the darkroom, quick to rush to the curtains and throw them open. He made his way over to the table by the door now, having to pass a mirror and he starred in horror and what he saw through it. Those two boys, the blonde and black haired ones. Except the one with black hair wasn't moving and the blonde was shaking him in tears. Dream finally looked at his own face, dread filling in his gut as he stared at himself, blonde-haired, green-eyed and scarred. He looked away as fast as he could, grabbing his mask and roughly pulling it over his face. Quickly out the door. 

It was early. The sun had not yet risen yet here Dream stood, already by his beloved boat. Grave was there too, tightening and checking the ropes. The man worked in silence, ate in silence and lived in silence. He had never uttered a word. Dream respected him, he got his work down and kept his head cool, Grave also had the advantage of knowing Dream for years. Dream and Grave grew up together, Grave knew Dream's face, Dream's seen Grave's eyes. Grave knows Dream's past, he was there. Grave expresses himself with his hands, having his eyes covered made eye communication impossible. For someone who never said a word, he seemed to be understood so clearly. Through various combinations of gestures, the crew knew what he was trying to say. ‘How are the ropes looking?’ Dream called through the chilly air. A nod from Grave and Dream knew they were all fine. Grave made his way over to stand by Dream's side. With a small held tilt and a quick eyebrow raise, Dream knew what question Grave was asking. 'It's nothing.' Dream said shaking his head 'What about you and Sapnap, eh?' Dream teased back, Grave giving a hand slice as a no. Grave raised an eyebrow and Dream let out an aggravated sigh. 'Fine, nothing happened.' Dream said, returning to the topic before. 'George is sweet and goofy but he's-' Dream choked, 'He's not-' Dream couldn't finish the sentence as he felt a lump grow in his throat. Grave set a gentle hand on Dream's shoulder, Dream stared at Grave. Neither could see the others eyes yet they knew they both held a soft look. Grave opened his arms with a soft smile and Dream fell into his arms. They gripped at each other tightly, just holding. Grave knocked with his third finger's knuckle on Dream's head, dream pulled back and smiled. 'Nightmares, yeah. Why are you up?' Dream questioned. Dream could tell Grave had rolled his eyes, or tried too, as he too knocked with his third finger's knuckle on his own head. 


	3. L'man-child-berg, is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The L'man-child-berg crew finally turn up. Dream panics but Grave is there to help in back, and his crew will always wait for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've used the main characters from the start of the SMP (Dream, George and Sapnap (and Bad) v. Fundy, Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy (and Eret? technically) and I just added my own characters to make the crews more realistic for ships and because I love my OC's like my children so I put them everywhere :)) (also my friend is added in this story too! Their real name obviously wasn’t used) 
> 
> I also only know the personas of those mentioned above really, so I didn't want to dd any others who are in the war and portray them wrong.

The sun began to peek over the sea and his crew began to appear. Once everyone was finally together, Dream gave off instructions (much like a teacher on a school trip) 'I always feel like an explorer.' Danny giggled with Bad, the boy agreeing with a grin. 'Just, stick by me.' Dream finished after Sapnap and George had ended up tackling each other to the floor and were roughhousing about. Grave went down, pulling the two off each other with a grin. 'Come along. The caves are past the village.' Dream said, pushing past the group and leading them, Grave running to catch up with him. Grave touched two fingers to his wrist and dragged them up the inside of his arm, stopping three-quarters up his forearm. 'God, they're coming here?' Dream gruffly asked, Grave nodding in reply. Grave, like Sapnap, had an odd sixth sense. By never speaking, he unlocked an ability to almost feel people's presences, sometimes even hear people's thoughts. The only issue is he doesn't have a voice to tell anyone. With the use of pen, paper and hands, they figured out signals and gestures, making it easier for them deduce what he's trying to communicate. 

'Are the knobheads heading this way?' Sapnap said coming up from behind, slapping Grave on the back. Grave gave a nod and Dream just stared hard at the end of the road, it dipped down but there was a mountain up ahead. Sapnap grinned and turned to tell the others, hyping them up on the fight to come. 'How close are they?' Dream quietly asked a slight waver in his voice. Grave just gave him the best attempt at an eyeless deadpanned looked and Dream let out a hiss, 'You're right. Stupid question.'. 'Should we keep going or wait for them?' George called from behind them, everyone stopping and watching dream for an answer. Dream's eyes fluttered around the crew before his face broke out into a grin, 'Wouldn't want to lead them to the treasure, now would we?' The crew grinned and broke into a light joke, jokingly kicking dust over the (very light) footprints they were making as they laughed and joked the way to the caves. 

'L'manberg, dock.' Their leader, Wilbur Soot, called to his crew in their long coats. Wilbur Soot, their navy leader, Tommy, his right-hand man, Tubbo, Fundy, Jay, Steam and Cassiopeia. The crew rushed about to dock up their boat, 'the dream' was stationed behind them and Wilbur was glaring at it from where he stood on the quarter-deck. Once the crew was off the ship Wilbur gave them their orders. 'We have orders to find and arrest the dream's crew. Everyone split off and search the village, we meet back here at mid-day.' Wilbur paused, eyes flittering around his crewmates. 'If we haven't found them, we search the caves up ahead. Lord knows those filthy pirates will be looking for treasure.' The water soldiers all made noises of agreeance and then they split up. Tommy and Tubbo, the two youngest members at a fresh 16, banded together immediately as best friends would. Wilbur jeered at Fundy, 'Son, you stick with me, eh?' The crew laughed as the sharp-eyed ginger shoved Wilbur in protest, 'I'm not your son.' he called as he ran off, Wilbur calling after him as he ran after him. Jay and Steam went off together and Cass stayed on her own. She preferred it that way, using any chance to be alone she could seeing as the opportunities for it where minuscule being stuck on a ship. They met again at midday, no one finding the pirates they turned to search through the caves together, a nice man telling them the way and about how he saw a group of pirates heading that way. With the very useful information the team set off. There were a lot of scuffs in the dirt, like it had been kicked up but they ended a minute after they started. 'George, I swear to god-' Dream was cut off as the floor opened up under neath them and the group fell through te floor. They all landed with huffs off air. Monster rolled his eyes as he dusted himself off, 'Jeez, with all these traps you'd think we were exploring some tomb.' (Yo fuck time periods am I right? Dates and era's? Don't know her) The group grumbled about, each punching George in the arm as they passed him. 'Dream, don't punch me. I'm gonna et a dead arm.' George whined, Dream sighed and just kept walking, not punching the boys arm. Grave did te same motion as earlier, signalling the navy crew being close. 'You think they are heading to the caves?' Danny asked, Grave nodded with furrowed brows. 'Let's get a move on.' Dream called, rounding the team. The L'manbergians (unknowingly) hot on their trail. The plan had gone wrong. The caves, like the village, weren't abandoned and when the dream team and L'manbergians had finally collided a tiny war broke out. Grave and Cass stood to the side as the watched their friends being tackled and arrested by miners and police men. Slowly following behind the group and grinning as they watched them behind bars. The head police officer had talked to the two, talking about how their was a fee to bail the lot out and Grave just shook his head. Cass mentioned how it would be good for them, how Dream and Wilbur should be momentarily bunked together and that they would could back in an hour or two to 'collect the children'. Cass and Grave headed out to the pub as everyone bar Wiblur and Dream were shoved into a cell. Dream and Wilbur were given a seperet cell, down the hall from the others. 'Why can't you leave us be?' Dream asked with a sigh as he let his head thunk against the cold stone wall. 'My crew and I are under order to arrest you. We can't go against that.' Wilbur answered, smoothing out his long blue and red coat. Dream rolled his eyes at the mans action but hesitated on his next words. 'You remind me of someone.' 'Yeah? They must have been devilishly handsome and smart.' Wilbur grinned. Dream didn't look Wilbur in the eyes. 'I guess. But he was like you. Trustworthy.' Wilbur gently smiled, 'Yeah?' 'Yeah, but he betrayed us. That's mainly why I don't like you lot. You're driven by power and money. He was only young and his mindset was only on gain.' Wilbur looked shocked, unsure of what to say. 'I could say the same for you.' Shit, Wilbur. Why the fuck would you go for that? WIlbur cursed himself in his head, Dream's head was turned away from him and Wilbur squeezed his eyes shut in regret. 'I'm not driven by money. Or power. I am driven by adventure and fun. I would willingly turn my rank over to anyone of my crew because I trust them, but they value me as their leader and trust me. We do what we do to have fun and live.' Dream said, his voice filled with passion for his life. 'Can you say the same?' Dream asked, Wilbur could almost sense the knowing look on his face, even with the lack of features. 'There's no time for adventure.' Wilbur muttered, Dream scoffing. 'Of course not, you're too busy making money and climbing the ranks.' Wilbur scowled at him, prepared to bite. 'Fun and adventure are just setbacks for important things. It causes weaknesses, like love and devotion.' Dream scoffed, mumbling about how that was 'something he would say if he was here'. 'You would like it, if you tried it.' Dream said. Wilbur rolling his eyes, 'Yeah, no thanks.' Dream grinned under his mask as an idea popped into his head. 'Let's make a deal.' He stated, Wilbur looked at him with curiosity but said nothing. 'For one night, your team comes with ours. We gain the treasure and return it to the sea, then go and get drunk.' Wilbur scowled, his eyes squinting. Dream stood up, standing in front of WIlbur as the guard opened the others cell. Dream lifted his mask slightly, revealing the edges of scars and his soft lips, which held a simple smile. Dream leaned close, and whispered, 'Do it, for the thrill.' When dream pulled back the man had reached their cell, Wilbur only caught the glimpse of a Cheshire grin on Dream's lips before they were once again hidden. Wilbur's brain caught up with him and he turned ten shades darker, a hand grasped over his ear. 'I'll even let you arrest me.' Dream hummed at the cell door before walking out and joining his crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. I know it's kind of shit and short and not checked. There are probably so many spell errors and grammar mistakes, eesh. This week was a little hectic so I couldn't finish writing it. I've been really struggling with gender recently and I also went on holiday and spent yesterday driving back home. This update isn't that good but I'll try make next weeks v interesting.
> 
> ALSO THIS IS SET IN LIKE A MIX OF THE PIRATE ERA/ MODERN ERA. I use modern terminology and slang and such but it’s got pirates and islands and travelling like back in that era. Also there’s a lack of technology.


	4. Lessgettit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur has a decision to make, and a crew to console.

Wilbur had shakily walked out of the cell, his face red and legs slight shaky. Tommy and Tubbo have come up from in front, grabbing at Wilbur’s arms and dragging the man forward. Once Wilbur was out his crew was stood slightly sporadically, Dream’s own team nowhere to be seen. ‘Where to cap’n.’ Tommy grinned from the man’s elbow. Wilbur let out a wobbly sigh and then motioned to the ship. Tommy’s posture immediately straightened, ‘Sir? Are you ok?’ Wilbur just nodded with a rough hand gesture. Tommy’s hand fell from his elbow and went to the small of Wilbur’s back. ‘Let go of him Tubbo.’ Tommy urged as he guided the man to their ship. Tubbo let go, a confused and sad expression on his face as he watched the two slowly walk off. Funny came up from behind him and patted him on the head before catching up with Tommy. Tubbo sadly watched from behind as his crew walked off, no one calling after him. He went after them, of course.

The group made it to the ship, Tommy sitting Wilbur now, the man hadn't said anything and the group were worried. He didn't look sick, or scared, just, out fo it. 'So,' Wilbur started once brought out of his weird state. 'Dream, invited? I guess. Us to join him on his hunt for the treasure. The lost jewel, I think it was called.' The crew laughed after Wilbur's moment. They slowed down and stopped through after they notice Wilbur didn't join in. Instead, he kept a grim face. 'You're actually thinking about this.' Cass called, she was the only one who didn't laugh, instead watching Wilbur the whole time. Wilbur pulled a hand down his face and sighed. 'He said after we could arrest him. After we spend a day living as they do.' No one said anything, then Tubbo stepped forward. 'I think it could be fun.' The young boy mumbled. Tommy turned to him with betrayal written on his face. 'How could you say that? What about our country? Our pride?' Tubbo looked down with a frown, 'It's only for a day. Plus we can finally arrest Dream and he'll come willingly.' No one said anything but Tommy made it clear he wasn't happy. 'It's just for a day.' Wilbur muttered, standing up. The decision made and everyone silently agreeing.

Dream and his team were stood outside their ship, Sapnap, George and Monster were wrestling about and chasing each other. Danny and Bad teaching each other how to dance as Dream and Grave sat, Dream talking as the two laugh, Grave's laugh coming out as wheezy breaths. Wilbur and his team came out of their ship, watching the group enjoy themselves. 'Grave! Get over here!' Sapnap called from where he stood, Monster had George on his shoulders and Sapnap wanted to get onto Grave's so the four could play chicken fight. Grave grinned, slapping Dream on the back before jogging over and clambering onto Sapnap's shoulders. The four jostled about as Wilbur's crew walked over to Dream. 'This-' Dream said, gesturing to his team having fun, Bad and Danny had teamed up and joined the 'chicken fight'. 'This is what you're missing out on.' Dream finished, his voice expressing his hidden smile. 

Tubbo and Fundy started slapping at each other in excitement. Tommy stood slightly behind Wilbur, arms folded and frown set deep on his face. Wilbur looked at Fundy and Tubbo, Dream looking too, 'You guys can join.' Dream said, Tubbo immediately hopping on Fundy's back as the two ran to join in. The other team immediately let them join, George pushing at Tubbo to get him off. Jay and Steam high-fived before Jay got onto Steam's back and they joined in as well. Dream and Wilbur sat, Tommy, sitting at a short distance away as Cass sat on the peer, legs in the water. 'I'm going to regret agreeing to this.' Wilbur comments, Dream laughs, 'No, you aren't. If anything, you are going to join us.' Wilbur sets a sharp glare on Dream, 'That is what you want out of this?' Dream shook his head, hair tousling as his captain's hat sat by his side. 'No, I just know some of you needed this.' Dream's eyes strayed from Wilbur and settled on Tubbo, the boy was on the floor now, laughing his head off as Sapnap grabbed at his legs to try to drag him across the cobbles. Wilbur frowned again but didn't say anything. 

'So, what's going to happen?' Wilbur asks, adjusting his own hat. Dream stood, stretching and cracking his back. 'Join me.' Dream asked, offering a hand to Wilbur. Dream towed over Wilbur when he sat, but Wilbur took Dream's hand and stood, he towered over the other. 'Where to?' Wilbur asked with a gentle sigh. Wilbur could hear Dream's smile, 'Giving in so quickly? You're giving in very quickly.' Wilbur scowled at Dream but said nothing, roughly pulling his hand out of Dream's after noticing the two hadn't let go. Dream began to walk and Wilbur just followed him. 'Dream!' George ran up to the two, grabbing Dream's hand and tugging it softly, 'Oh,' He said on noticing Wilbur, 'Where are you going?' He asked sweetly. Dream shrugged, gently pulling his hand from George's hold. 'We won't be gone long.' Dream said instead of answering. 'Ok.' George said quietly, touching Dream's shoulder before running back to the others. 

Dream let out a heavy sigh before turning and gesturing for Wilbur to follow him. 'Favouritism, huh?' Wilbur snickered, Wilbur could almost feel Dream roll his eyes. 'It isn't like that.' Wilbur put on a solemn face and nodded slowly, 'Yeah, you're right. He is just head over heels in love with his captain.' Dream growled, 'I get enough shit from Grave. Not you too.' Wilbur chuckles slowly, 'Alright, alright. You should sort it out though before something goes wrong.' Dream just nods, 'Yeah, I know.' 'How come you don't like him?' Wilbur askes genuinely, Dream turns his head to him and hesitates. 'My last relationship was kind of traumatising. So I'm going through the trouble of trauma and not being over my ex.' Wilbur nods quietly before genuinely asking, 'Was Grave the ex? It's probably hard to move on when you see him so often.' Dream bursts out in real laughter, 'God, no. I mean, he was there during the whole ex but god, no. He isn't.' Dream chuckles, 'I kind of see why you'd get that impression, but no. We are just close.' Wilbur nods with a smile. 'You have a pretty laugh. Sounds like a kettle though.' Dream goes quiet, then Wilbur's brain catches up with him. 'Oh, god. I didn't-' 'Thank you.' Dream cuts Wilbur off, Dream isn't facing WIlbur though, and Wilbur can just feel his blush. 'Your welcome.' The two then go silent, enjoying the silence of the empty streets.


	5. And away we go-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two now combined crew go out and get drunk, preparing themselves for the adventure and treasure ahead.

Dream went back to the group grinning, Wilbur had officially agreed to join them for one day but also said that the groups could go to a bar together that night. Well, what he actually said was, 'We should go to a bar tonight. Together.' He'd then leaned towards Dream slightly before he caught himself. 'The teams could get to know each other better. Don't want to start some adventure without knowing the basics.' He'd then awkwardly chuckled and Dream smirked throughout the encounter. Dream stomach dropped fourteen feet when he saw George grinning and running at him. Wilbur headed back to his crew as Dream joined his, George trailing him. Grave grabbed him before he could talk to his crew, dragging him down the pier and making him sit beside him. 

When Grave coughed Dream's eyes went wide. Grave gently took off his eye rag as well, revealing a long scar going across one eye, the bridge of his nose and his other eye too. His eyes were grey, foggy, his pupils gone. 'It's him.' Grave's croaky, broken voice came out. Dream inhaled sharply. 'Didn't need to speak to tell me.' Dream tried to joke. Grave just looked at him, mentally telling him he wasn't joking. Dream sighed, 'It might not be.' He tried. Grave's eyes held sadness, 'You know how to check if it is.' Dream nodded, exhaling slowly as he turned to look at a laughing Wilbur. His entire face seemed to soften and light-up when he let go, laughed. Grave's small hand fell on his back, 'If it is, what will you do?' Grave's still gravely voice was quieter now. 'I don't know.' Dream groaned, starting to feel his nerves building. He inhaled and exhaled quickly and Grave's hand went to the clasps on Dream's mask. With their backs to the crew, no one would see Dream's face. Grave took it off gently, setting it softly beside him as he grabbed the back of Dream's neck. He pulled the boys scarred face into his neck. He felt the rough breaths as Dream began to hyperventilate, 'It'll be ok.' Grave whispered, kissing Dream's head as he began to hum a tune the two remembered. 'Focus on it.' Grave hushed, as he continued to hum the song. Dream's breath slowed, Grave knew the boy was trying to focus on his song. 

Grave put Dream's mask over his face again once his head was out of his neck. 'Thanks.' Dream huffed, 'It's just too much too soon.' Dream muttered, 'I got so used to never seeing him unless it was in my dreams. Now he might be here, at grabbing reach. I want him yet I don't. It's so confusing.' Dream grumbled shoving his face, or mask, into his hands. Grave patted his back softly, 'I know. I didn't have the same connection with him as you did, but what he did-' Grave's voice cracked, from overuse and the sadness building in him. 'what he did-' Grave tried again, 'to US wasn't fair. I miss him, but I don't know if I can forgive him.' Dream nodded slowly, the let out a wet laugh, 'Might not even be him.' Dream muttered, but through Graves eyes and his own thoughts disagreed.

Everything blurred as the day fogged by. When Dream officially came too, Grave was holding out fresh bandages. 'Oh, sorry.' Dream muttered, rubbing at his eyes. Grave's eyes offered an 'It's fine, you usually get really out of it after attacks like that.' or something along those lines as Grave had gone back to silence. Dream took the bandages and slowly wrapped them tightly around Grave's scarred arms, also gently tracing them. Once Dream was done, Grave grabbed Dream's hand and pulled it to his chest, making the boy make a cross over Grave's heart. The motion meant 'Be careful'. 'I will Grave, I will.' Dream offered with a sigh. 

Everyone met outside the dream team's rooming. Walking through the night to the pub. Sapnap and George joking about how they all look like bandits, travelling in such a large group. Monster, Steam and Jay running up to the two and pretending to mug them. They swarmed into the pub, taking up a large table as they ordered a large amount of ale. 'Let's go.' Sapnap, George, Monster, Tubbo, Steam and Jay all cheered together, dragging out the o's as the drinks arrived. Tommy sat as far away as he could, grumbling in silence. Cass and Grave sat opposite each other, Dream beside Grave as Dream muttered the plan to Grave. 

It didn't take long for the group to get drunk. Once again Danny had gotten a girl on his arm. Bad was helping Steam back into his seat after the man had fallen out of it numerous times. Jay and Monster were dodging around each other. George and Sapnap were screaming at each other as Tubbo gripped Grave's arm, screaming at them too. Tommy hadn't touched his drink and neither had Cass. Dream and Wilbur were bubbly, talking between each other as they stood a distance away. The two leaned against the wall, ale jugs in hand. Dream was executing the plan, yet it felt so natural. Like old times, he thought. Wilbur didn't seem to think anything of it. Eventually, their drinks ran out and they were discarded to the side. The hands not beside the wall were gently intertwined, the two whispered between each other. Grave had gently taken Tubbo, George and Sapnap away. The three drunk out of their minds as they continued to run and scream. Grave dropped Sapnap and George off at Sapnap's room. Taking Tubbo into his own, he led the boy to the toilet and helped him as he was sick. Whipping the boy's face, giving him water and tucking him softly into bed. 'You're like a brother.' Tubbo had drunkenly giggled, Grave just smiled at him and stroked Tubbo's hair out of his eyes. 'Ok?' Grave asked, his voice hoarse. Tubbo's brain clearly couldn't process the moment properly as he just nodded. 

Nearly all the crew was gone now, only Danny, with his tongue down a ladies throat, and Wilbur and Dream. Dream's hand was softly in Wilbur's hair, the other's hand on Dream's hip, gently rubbing at it. 'Let's go.' Dream said, taking Wilbur's hand and leading them out the pub. The two didn't talk as they softly swung their hands back and forth. It was comfortable, warm as they made their way to Dream's room. His room was untouched, the only night the crew had spent there was the previous one. And then, he ended up in the same room as George for... certain reasons. 'Your rooms clean.' Wilbur commented with a chuckle. Dream just nodded. He wasn't sure how to proceed, Wilbur was drunker than him, but 'forget this tomorrow' drunk he wasn't sure. Dream just went along naturally, reaching and taking Wilbur's hand. Wilbur smiled to him as he excepted the gesture, pulling Dream gently towards him. Dream allowed himself to be pulled, Wilbur's hand went behind his head, gently going for the clasp. Dream hesitated but didn't make a move to stop him. Instead, reaching for Wilbur's shirt. Wilbur allowed Dream to pull off his shirt slowly, Wilbur's hands going back to the mask's clasps once his shirt was gone.

WIlbur was gentle the whole time, slow too. He pulled the mask off but he didn't stop, or react at the sight of Dream's face. He didn't gasp in shock, or recognition so Dream pushed on. Wilbur set the mask down on the nightstand, before pulling at Dream's face. Dream panicked, he'll admit it, he panicked. He dropped his head and started to kiss Wilbur's neck, being soft and gentle as he made his way down. 'I'm nor ready.' Dream awkwardly went for. Wilbur just smiled though, 'it's ok.' he said, 'I can go.' 'No, it's fine. We can, I don't know, cuddle? I'll give you a massage.' Dream insisted, pulling Wilbur to the bed and crawling behind him after he sat down. His hands went to his shoulders, giving him the best massage he could as he looked around the man's back. Dream's eyes landed on a small mark on Wilbur's back, the lower right, just above his hip. Dream cursed in his head as he let his head thump on Wilbur's back. He, Grave and the boy from his past, Wilbur, all had the same mark, a small circle with three dots in it. It was a tattoo to symbolise the three would always be connected. 

'Let's just go to bed.' Dream sighed, falling back and laying in bed. 'Ok.' Wilbur hummed, moving so he was lying beside Dream. Wilbur made a move to put his arm around Dream but hesitated. Dream watched, pulling Wilbur's arm over his body as he shuffled closer. The two let out breaths as they relaxed into each other. Wilbur falling onto his back, Dream pushing himself onto the man's chest and his head into Wilbur's neck. Both of Wilbur's arm ended around Dream's waist. It didn't take long for them all to fall asleep.


End file.
